


Trees and Birds

by Eule



Series: Of friendship, trust and failures  - Modern AU [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eule/pseuds/Eule
Summary: Three men and lovely nature.





	Trees and Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is my first fanfiction and english isn't my mothertongue either. So I am glad to hear your opinion and feel free to point out mistakes.  
> Hope you had a nice start into the week!

Ants. Ants everywhere. He hates them. "Mis what's the matter?", Phortos asked and looked slightly pleased with the whole situation. "Ants! And trees. And those stupid birds. Singing the whole day, haven't they something else to do?", he spat.  
Porthos chuckled. "No, I don't think so. They are enjoying their life. Maybe you should try that, too." "I will shoot them. Every single one of them', he grumbled and puts a hand on the weapon at the small of his back.  
"Aramis." This time it was Athos speaking. Dry as dust and without turning around. "You will not shoot one of the birds, or try to kill a colony of Ants, because they are enjoying their life. And you are not allowed to chop down trees, too. Maybe some of the birds are living there. And now focus on our case.'  
Aramis pouts. And he adds bank robbers, which are thinking, that hiding in a forest is a good idea, to his personal Shit list. He will get them and they will be most welcome to see, what a beautyful day it has been for him so far.


End file.
